bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons Tower Defense 5
---- Click to play Bloons TD 5 on Ninja Kiwi. ---- Bloons Tower Defense 5 is Ninja Kiwi's latest Bloons Tower Defense game that was officially released December 15, 2011. According to Ninja Kiwi, the reason they released Bloons Tower Defense 4 Expansion was to tide the overwhelming demand for a new Bloons Tower Defense game, with BTD5 being so far from release at the time. This game is filled with New Features such as: *Tunnels and moving parts for tracks. *New tracks. There are 13 new tracks now. *Z.O.M.G. addition. *2 paths of upgrades for towers *Addition of Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and change of Simple Monkey Beacon to Monkey Village. *Camo Bloons come out in different kinds of bloons now, and stay camo until all layers of the bloon are popped or Signal Flare is used. *Regrowth bloons added. *Daily Challenges added. *Special Missions added. *Special Agents added. *Monkey Money added. *Special Abilities added. *Uses NK Coins. *Accounts *Awesome points News and Updates thumb|300px|right|BTD5 Official Trailer thumb|300px|right|BTD5 First 20 Levels video released prior to game's release On Nov 29, 2011, along with the release of the mini-game called: Who Wants To Be A Bloonionaire, the trailer for BTD5 was released. On Dec 1, 2011, a teaser site for Bloons TD 5 was released, with lots of new information and images, among many other things. On Dec 5, 2011 a video of the first 20 levels gameplay was put up on the NK blog, which can be viewed on this page. On Dec 13, 2011, the game was released for all Ninja Kiwi accounts. On Dec 15, 2011, the game was released to everybody. http://ninjakiwi.com/.../Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html On Jan 13, 2012 a new Special Agent was added to the game called Meerkat Spy, which grants Camo Bloon detection to towers in its radius. Costs $60 Monkey Money. On Jan 19, 2012 a Treasure Chest at the Main Menu was added, giving free Monkey Money daily for Ninja Kiwi account users. On Jan 27, 2012, Daily Challenges were added where the player can earn Monkey Money for every challenge they complete. 1 unique challenge is available until the next day. On Feb 2, 2012 a new track was released in the game. The track is called The Rink. The track is a beginner track. On Feb 10, 2012, Special Missions were added to the game, with 2 missions available: Full House & MOAB Madness. Complete them to earn additional Monkey Money. On Feb 24, 2012, an update was added, allowing Double XP for a limited time. Earn double rank XP and tower XP until Feb 26, 2012. On Mar 1, 2012, a new Special Agent the Bloonsday Device was added. At a price of $500 Monkey Money, it is expensive, but with an amazing power to zap bloons from the sky! On Mar 8, 2012, 4 new Special Missions added: Short-Lived, Fast Upgrades, Special Agents Only and There Can Be Only One. On Mar 15, 2012, the Spike Factory tower was released in BTD5. On Mar 22, 2012, all Premiums went on sale for 30% off (in store AND in cash) until Mar 25, 2012, also big balance changes were released, (full patch notes on http://ninjakiwi.com/Forum/...#post70651). On Mar 29, 2012, a new special agent called the Tribal Turtle was released. It could be placed on land or in water!, New art work was added so if you upgrade a tower, it will show a different portrait every upgrade above the target priority, and the music was changed to a higher pitch. On Apr 4, 2012, new maps were released: Snake River, an Intermediate Difficulty track, and Bloontonium Lab, that implimented the Extreme Difficulty. On Apr 12, 2012, more special missions were added: Covert Pops, full of camo and just a life to survive on hard, and Protect Monkey Town, with your Monkey Town under attack and you have to protect it on medium! Also, Round 65 became harder, 2 B.F.B.s were added to it On Apr 19, 2012, Special Agent Pros were added to the game. These are permanent upgrades for Special Agents after being placed down a certain number of times. The times required are different for each Special Agent. On Apr 23, 2012, "Replay tracks for Monkey Money" update released, replay tracks you have already finished on Easy, Medium, Hard and you will earn 20% of original reward. Also, if the player clicks on the signboard in the lower-left corner of the main screen, then a detailed information about news will appear. On Apr 26, 2012, a special double-Monkey Money weekend was added as an update. Now, all games, Daily Challenges/rewards, Special Missions, Treasure Chest, even Premium purchases will yield double the original amount of Monkey Money! Also, more Monkey Money Premium purchase options were added, with Huge Pile O' Monkey Money and Mountain O' Monkey Money. On May 2, 2012, The Daily Challenge Vault is now open, allowing all previously missed or played Daily Challenges to be played, or again. But the catch is that you only get a fraction of the reward than the reward was placed on its very first day (around 40%). On May 10, 2012, Two new tracks were released: Lightning Scar, a difficult Advanced track, and Main Street- a less-challenging Extreme track. On May 17, 2012, 2 new agents were released: The Pontoon and Portable Lake! These new "terrain agents" allow water-exclusive towers to be placed on the Lakes and land-exclusive towers on the Pontoon. In addition, the March Daily Challenge Vault was opened, and the "Otherworldly" achievement was removed from the game, as it was thought to be nearly impossible for a player to achieve On May 24, 2012, the Wizard Lord special mission was added. This powerful new mission grants a free, exclusive tower called the Wizard Lord, upgraded 4/4 with Monkey Apprentice upgrades. However, it absorbs the most expensive tower on the field every other round and Super Monkey Storms are disabled in-game. On May 31, 2012, Double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) until Jun 3 On Jun 7, 2012, "Summer Bonus" update was released, double Experience Points (both rank XP and tower XP) and double Monkey Money until Jun 10. Also, new brighter colors was added to the main menu screen. Tracks tracks. (2nd one in 3rd row is in BTD 4)]] Monkey Lane Difficulty: Beginner A long and grassy track. This track has tunnels that bloons can go through. Towers cannot attack bloons in the tunnels. There is no water on this track. Also, in this track, you can sacrifice lives to get money. Of course, you can use road spikes to pop bloons that get through your defenses, but it's not worth it. Yes it is if you would like to continue in free play mode which i highly reccomend. Park Path Difficulty: Beginner A long and curvy track. There is water in the form of a stream in this track. Tack Shooters are good where the track has U-Turns. A nice area in the center of the track is good for a few Monkey Buccanners. Bloon Circles Difficulty: Intermediate A track in a wheat field that look like crop circles. The track splits in two and bloons go in a loop in some parts. No water in this track. Snake River Difficulty: Intermediate A track in which bloons cross through two rivers which converge into one. There is a bit of water at the edge of the river. Bloontonium Lab Difficulty: Extreme A track shaped like a radioactive symbol. These tracks are extremely short, making this track very difficult. The rewards are (bottom) *Easy: 100 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Medium: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP *Hard: 500 Awesome Points and 1,000,000 XP (Unlocked at Rank 60) The Rink Difficulty: Beginner This track is based on an icy rink. The shape of the track is similar to a Mac's command key. There is water in this track as a hole in the ice which can fit up to 3 Monkey Buccaneers. Penguins can be seen sliding across the track. This is the easiest track, since bloons come near the middle 4 times. It's best to put a good tower in the middle, such as a super monkey. Archipelago Difficulty: Intermediate A track that is a group of islands. This track is mostly water with a few islands and a shipwreck in the top corner. Good track for Monkey Buccaneers and Tribal Turtles Mount Magma Difficulty: Advanced A track based on a volcano (specifically, the setting for the final stage of Bloons 2). Bloons spiral in the center and go out to 4 different paths. You place your towers on the side of the volcano. No water here. Switch Difficulty: Advanced A pipe like track that branches in two. In the center there is a switch that rotates every few rounds, opening and closing paths. No water. Clock Difficulty: Expert A track on a clock. Depending on where the clock hands point, that is where the bloons go. The clock looks like Big Ben. No water on this track. (Unlocked at Rank 28) Castle Difficulty: Expert A track that is on the top of a castle. The bloons come out of two different paths, and meet at the end. The water here is in the form of a moat. (Unlocked at Rank 34) Main Street Difficulty: Extreme A track that is on an intersection of a street. The Bloons come from the top and right and go straight across. There is a little spot of water in the corner, which has duckies in it. Rewards: *Easy: 50 Awesome Points and 100,000 XP *Medium: 125 Awesome Points and 250,000 XP *Hard: 250 Awesome Points and 500,000 XP (Unlocked at Rank 50) Lightning Scar Difficulty: Advanced A track that resembles a lightning bolt. Bloons come from the top and split into 2 paths. There is no water. Trivia *This is the first Bloons TD game in which you have to unlock the upgrades for each tower. *You have to reach a certain rank to unlock the expert and extreme tracks. *Since the new tribal turtle agent was added, the music has changed and new portraits appear for upgrades. *The sound heard for upgrading/popping bloons are sounds from Bloons 2. *Unlike BTD4, you need to collect the bananas from the banana farms. *It takes 200,000 XP to get to rank 44 *Mochi games still takes part of this game. *A green floppy disk symbol ( ) in the upper-right corner means, that your internet connection is fine, while a red one ( ) means, that your game has not synchronized with the Ninja Kiwi server, and you can lose all your future progress, until it changes back to the green color again. *The difficulty of each track, is how challenging the track is to beat, but the three difficulties for each track (Easy, Medium, and Hard) only change the price of everything, how much you start with, how many lives you have, and how fast the bloons move. Category:Bloons Tower Defense Games Category:Bloons TD 5